closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
U-Sing-Along Karaoke
Background: U-Sing-Along Karaoke was a company based in Westminster, California. Started in the 1990s by a man named Bruce Đoàn (who also produced the series' volumes), this company released volumes of the Vietnamese karaoke music series of the same name, and also sold karaoke equipment in their store. Unfortunately, due to low sales and piracy of their U-Sing-Along series, the company filed for bankruptcy in late 2013-early 2014. (A note from Gilblitz112: More stuff coming up on this page, I have most of the company's releases on DVD.) Opening logo 1(1990s) Logo: On a black background, we see the text in an red/orange gradient: U-Sing-AlongVol. (number) with the text "Copyright 1991 by NAMTV" below. Variant: On U-Sing-Along Volume 11, the copyright text is absent, the text is not italicized, and "Vol. 11" is in a gray box. FX/SFX: None, unless the fade-in/fade-out counts. Music/Sounds: A bouncy funky-electronic pop tune that begins with a synth hit (the theme is "Motorvation" from the Focus Music library). Availability: Rare, only appears on U-Sing-Along Volumes 1 and 11. Scare Factor: None. Opening logo 2(1990s) Logo: On a black background, we see the text appear: U-Sing-Along KARAOKE VOL. (number) with "U-Sing-Along" in 3D and in a gold gradient, and "VOL. (number)" having a shine effect. Variants:*On U-Sing-Along Volume 7, the logo is on a blue background. *On U-Sing-Along Volume 10, the logo appears by a spinning effect, then disappears by a globe transition. FX/SFX: Same as opening logo 1, with the exception of the variant seen on U-Sing-Along Volume 10. Music/Sounds: Same as opening logo 1. Availability: Rare, only appears on U-Sing-Along Volumes 3, 5, 6 (original release), 7, 9 and 10. Scare Factor: Same as opening logo 1. Opening logo 3(1990s) Logo: We see the U-Sing-Along logo at the top of the screen with "Volume (number)" below it, as well as the text "Copyright (YEAR) by NAMTV" and the NamTV logo beside it at the bottom. Variants:*On U-Sing-Along Volumes 18 and 19, the NamTV logo at the bottom is absent. *On U-Sing-Along Volume 10, both the copyright text and NamTV logo are absent. Music/Sounds: For Volumes 2 (re-release) and 8, it's the same as opening logo 1, while Volumes 17 through 20 used an upbeat theme. Availability: Rare, only appears on U-Sing-Along Volumes 2 (re-release), 8, 17, 18, 19, and 20. Scare Factor: Same as opening logo 1. ---------------------------------------------------------- Closing logo 1(1990s) Logo: We see text on a screen that looks like this: Exclusive Distributor''U-Sing-Along''KARAOKE SUPERSTORE9020 Bolsa Ave. (at Magnolia)Westminster, CA 92683Tel: (714) 895-2686ATTN: JOE DOAN Variant: On U-Sing-Along Volume 11, "U-Sing-Along" is not italicized. FX/SFX: Same as opening logo 1. Availability: Rare, only appears on U-Sing-Along Volumes 1 and 11. Scare Factor: None. Closing logo 2(1990s) Logo: We see text on a screen that looks like this: DISTRIBUTED BYU-Sing-AlongKaraoke Superstore9020 BOLSA AVE.WESTMINSTER, CA, 92683(714) 895-2686' 'ATTN: JOE DOAN . FX/SFX: Same as opening logo 1. Cheesy Factor: This logo is just too simple, it looks like something you can quickly make in MS Paint. Availability: Rare, only appears on U-Sing-Along Volume 3. Scare Factor: None. Closing logo 3(1990s) Logo: We see text on a screen that looks like this: Exclusive DistributorU-Sing-AlongKaraoke Superstore9020 Bolsa Ave. (at Magnolia)Westminster, CA 92683Tel: (714) 895-2686Attn: Joe Doan . FX/SFX: Same as opening logo 1. Availability: Rare, only appears on U-Sing-Along Volumes 6 (original release) and 9. Scare Factor: None.